Insomnia
by her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks
Summary: And that's not good, because he has his final finals tomorrow for the final time, and then he's free. For 3 months. "No, not the number three!" Finn exclaims out loud, tossing his bed spread up while throwing his pillow in the air and watching in dismay as it fell. He then feels a sickening feeling in his stomach, for there's no way to reach for it now. "Gahh!". OS/OOC/K-PLUS


**ATTENTION ALL: I created a forum. It's called The Talk of the Kingdom. And in this magical world, we're gonna talk about KK and nitpick sentences and analyze characters and point out foreshadowing. It'll be fun. I would love you forever if you would check it out after you read this. I still love y'all, but still.**

**This is basically a self-insert drabble. Bahaha.**

**I really needed this to heal my heart after I finished what I intended to post. This is probably the Dare of Truth of summer '13…so it's OOC. But what do you expect with my humor stories?**

**Maybe not the most well written…but here goes.**

**IP STORY! First reviewer gets to READ what I intended to post but didn't allow myself too. Unless you're Jessie, then you get nothing.**  
**ALSO: Sorry, I haven't said that if you're an anon that you can't get IP. Sorry. But you can get a shout-out! SHOUT OUT TO GUEST KK7 FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEW OF FIREBRAND! YOU ROCK, MY FRIEND.**

**For Neon :P**

**Insomnia**

Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine…

He's resorted to counting how many times he shifts his position. It's the only thing that'll keep Finn from ripping his pillow in half. Well, after mind-singing all of Hilary Duff's songs and reciting his ABC's in German.

He refuses to admit defeat, "defeat" being synonymous with "finally tiptoeing downstairs and watching season four of Lost, because it's incredibly short". That's the last thing he needs, the Black Smoke contaminating his dreams.

It's been three. Hours. Of. Torture. In and out of the covers, on his stomach, on his back, on his side, covering his face with the blanket, hugging a pillow, no pillow. Nothing has helped him sleep.

And that's not good, because he has his final finals tomorrow for the final time, and then he's free. For three months.

"No, not the number three!" Finn exclaims out loud, tossing his bed spread up while throwing his pillow in the air and watching in dismay as it fell. He then feels a sickening feeling in his stomach, for there's no way to reach for it now. "Gahh!"

He sees the clock next to him—3:33 am. "Oh, sweet mercy…"

He reaches for his phone, texting the first contact that happens to show up when he types numbers.

**help me.**

To his surprise, Philby responds,

**what**

Finn literally widens his eyes.

**ur up?**

**i don't sleep**

**well of course, you robot**

**mean**

Another text from him.

**why r u up**

Finn desperately sighs and shuts off his phone.

_What am I going to do?_ he muses. Maybe getting up would be good for me. But maybe if I get up there'll be a snake on the floor that'll bite my feet and slowly squeeze me to death. Then I'll really be in trouble.

_You can study_, his inner-Hermione shines through. Uh no, he immediately shuts it up. Words will only make me more awake.

What would Jess do? he thinks. She probably has a lot of sleepless nights, with that dreaming thing that she does. And Amanda too. With all her disturbing nightmares of her dark and dreary past that will never leave her behind and haunt her for the rest of her dark and dreary days. Huh. Finn never realized how miserable her life is.

_I KNOW. _Let's channel Willa. _Feelings journal!_ he mind-sings.

Finn grabs a notebook from his nightstand.

**_Dear _**_**Journal,  
I can't sleep. Huh. That's kinda obvious, because I'm writing in this journal at 3:33 am. Wait. 3:40.**_

What else to say? If he were Willa, he would write why he can't sleep. Well, here goes.

**_Reasons I can't sleep: A List_**  
**_-My pillow has been thrown off the bed, by some reason unknown  
-Our air conditioner is broken, and I'm dying in this heat  
-Finals are tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure I flunked my other ones  
-I'm not sure if they have to go back to the Island, and I'm not sure if I should ship Kate with Sawyer or Jack…  
-Maybeck won't answer my texts, I don't know if he's captured or something  
-ONE DIRECTION WON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD_**

He throws the journal off of his bed in frustration, and crying out even more when he realized that it's gone. "Gahhh!"

He yawns. _HEY! I yawned!_ A feeling of happiness overwhelms him, and then he realizes that he's overjoyed about yawning. Who cares! I'm tired!

He reaches for the journal, almost breaking his arm in the process.

**_I YAWNED! Maybe I'll finally sleep—YES, ANOTHER ONE! This is perfect._**

He lays across the bed, with his stomach crossways in the middle.

**_Hm, now I'm finally starting to get tired. This is good, because I really need the sleep. "Kiss You" is finally starting to leave my head! If you don't wanna take! this! slow! If you just wanna take! me! home! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…Yeah, yeah—let__**

**4 hours later**

Finn's sister enters through his doorway, her toothbrush in hand. She takes a look at the destruction—blankets are in lumps on the floor, pillows form barricades, and a journal is open right in front of her feet. Finn has slid down the mattress, his head on the ground, his feet on the bed.

Maura comes and touches his feet, so he slides down all the way. "Was there a tornado in here?"

Finn jumps up like a wild animal. "…ME KISS YOU!"

"Ew, no!" Maura exclaims and immediately escapes, leaving Finn to question what the heck just happened.

* * *

**Oh, what the heck did I just write?**


End file.
